Relax
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Cynder is uptight about his trainer's and his team's safety. One calm night, a Furret decides to force him to calm down. Fluffy.


**Hey all! I'm not going to lie; this is my first Pokemon fic, and I'm sorry ahead of time for any grievances I cause you. Hehe, not too skilled in this category! Moving away from that, I recently acquired Pokemon HeartGold, and have been playing it non-stop. **

**This is based on my trainer, Zackari, and two of her pokemon, Cynder and Scout. I just realized how cute a QuilavaxFurret pairing would be, but alas! none were to be found in the archive. So, I wrote my own. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Cynder glanced over at the still form of his trainer, a young teen named Zackari. Her chest slowly yet surely rose and fell with each even breath that traveled through her. He wouldn't need to guard her too closely tonight, for tonight there was no danger. He laid his head on his forepaws once more and watched the dying flames of the campfire flicker in the night. The flames that he, himself, had created.

A small sound captured his attention. He turned and saw that it was only Scout, a Furret. "Good evening," He greeted quietly.

"Evening." She sat on her haunches by him. "Worried about Zackari again?"

"Yes." He glanced at her again. She rolled onto her side and coughed, ever so slightly. "She may be catching a cold. I hope not, though. We have more badges to earn."

Scout sighed and stretched her long body next to his. "You worry too much. She'll be fine. If something happens you know she'll call home and ask her mom what to do."

"I know. I just…can't help it." He was glad Zackari was asleep, and could not understand their speech anyway. At least if she woke up she would be able to rest again in sweet ignorance to their conversation.

She suddenly nuzzled his head with her cheek. "Don't think you have to carry this team's problems on your shoulders."

He stiffened immediately. "I don't."

"Yes you do. Relax, you silly Quilava. Relax." She licked his nose lightly.

"Scout, wh-what are you doing? What would Zackari think?"

"She's asleep, so she doesn't have to think anything."

Cynder couldn't describe the way he was feeling at the moment. He knew that Scout didn't know the move Attract; yet she had captured him as if she did. He timidly licked her back. She shivered and cuddled closer to him. "Relax," She whispered in his ear.

The flames in the campfire had died long ago. Yet their temporary niche in the forest was bright with the embers Cynder kept lit on his back. Scout enjoyed the warmth, and he enjoyed her company.

Through the night they stayed huddled close together as Zackari slept, her other Pokémon kept in their balls (she only released those whom she knew would risk life and limb to keep her safe while she rested). The Rattata and the Spearow and the others peered at them curiously through the foliage. Unless they were caught by a passing trainer, they would never know what the Quilava and the Furret were experiencing.

* * *

The next morning, Zackari woke with the first lights of dawn. She yawned loudly and reached for her bag for a hairbrush. As she attempted to tame her dark black locks, she smiled to see Cynder and Scout. "Looks like you two were comfortable during the night."

Cynder nodded and stoked his flames to keep Scout warm. She was curled into a ball against him. "Quil, quilava qui."

Zackari watched them with a parental amusement throughout the morning. _It seems to me that I'm not the only one who slept well._ She blushed slightly as she remembered her dream, which involved Ethan, her best friend from New Bark Town. _I wish I knew that they were thinking_.

When the team was packed up and ready to move on, she let both Scout and Cynder stay at her side, at least until they got to the next town. Such things she would never break apart.

* * *

**Zackari's appearance is based somewhat from Dawn. I would never base her on Lyra, because I'm still reeling from the fact that they kicked out Kris from Crystal version for some big-hatted girl. Yes, there was a hint of ZackarixEthan. I like that too. **

**Review please! I like hearing (reading, rather) opinions!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
